Pool's Writing Challenge book
by Poolbreeze
Summary: Like it says in the title, this is where I'm going to be writing all my challenges. So yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my very first writing contest. This story is about my character Adam Smith in the Human role-play about why during his time healing he will face a time when he doesn't know why he wants to live anymore and why he cares so much about hockey.**

Adam sat in his hospital bed, a sharp pain lingering in his chest. He looked around his white hospital room. He sighed and shifted down to try to get some sleep. His hands were covered in IV cords and tape as the doctors flushed medicine, water, and food into him. He felt lighter with the amount of blood they had taken from him. He looked like a monster with his black circles around his eyes, his skin that was as white as the walls, his swollen like a balloon chest, the bucket beside his bed for when he needed to vomit. He traced on of the cracks in his ribs which caused pain inside him that he had never known before, he didn't stop. Some days he felt like this was the end the end of his life, not just because of his condition but because he didn't feel like there was any point in continuing.

He had been in a hockey accident he had been tripped and flung into the boards while he was playing in the Olympics. Adam opened his eyes as he thought about the accident that leads to his life physically going downhill.

The surgery that was supposed to help him had failed. Then his condition as the doctors put it had been very rocky. One day the slight painkillers that they were giving him were enough other days he was in excruciating pain which caused him to bicker and yell and argue with the doctors over and over again. That wasn't even the worse part the other day a doctor had come and told him that he might never be allowed to play hockey or any sports ever again.

 **Flashback**

 _Adam looked up at the doctor as he entered._

 _"Mr. Smith?" he asked in a low voice._

 _"Yes sir have you gotten the CT results back?" asked Adam._

 _"Yes we have and we are very sad to say that we have some bad news," said the doctor._

 _"What?" asked Adam._

 _Then the doctor spoke very fast saying words that Adam never heard before. But a couple things stood out in his mind, the doctor said that his ribs were badly cracked that they were healing improperly because the surgery had gone wrong which means they needed to get a different surgery one that could only take place at a hospital in New York that specialized in surgery._

 _'Great,' Adam thought._

 _And that because of this there was a chance that he the Adam Smith would never play hockey or any sports ever again._

 _"What!? What about volleyball? Badminton? Swimming?" asked Adam desperately._

 _"This is just a warning Mr. Smith. All of those are still sports walking again might be a challenge if the surgery doesn't work which means no to any of them," said the doctor._

 _Adam nodded "the surgery better work!"_

 _This was a bad day for him he had been in excruciating pain all day and was angry that these doctors could cure him. He started yelling at the doctors._

 **End of Flashback**

The memory still brought tears to his eyes his whole life was hockey, was since he was three. He hadn't told anyone not Lisa his girlfriend or his two best friends though he imagined they wouldn't care. The last time he had seen them was the day of his accident and they had yelled at each other and then Rylie his friend had passed out.

He felt a rush of fury flow through him as he thought about his friends. Rylie had gone home from the hospital three days later after she had passed out. She hadn't come to see him or talked to him or Alisa. He thought about how badly during the three days when he was worried sick about Rylie and his own pain hadn't stop him from multiple times trying to sit and stand to walk over to her room to see her. The doctors had yelled at him and then cut back on his painkillers to stop him from doing it anymore and Adam had to say it had worked.

His girlfriend had yelled at him and told him he was an idiot and stubborn and that his friends no longer cared about him cause if they did they would have been there.

He felt sorry but he had to agree with her. If it was either of them he would have been by their sides none stop even if the Olympics had happened. If Alisa had called saying Rylie was in the hospital and he was still at the Olympics he would have hopped on a plane the moment he could have and none of his coaches or teammates would have been able to stop him.

He sighed as he remembered why his parents weren't by his side. When he was five his mother left his father and him he hadn't heard from her until three years ago when he found out she had died in a car accident and his half little brother wanted to see him.

 **Flashback**

 _Adam walked into the room and looked down at his little brother feeling a rush of fury over him. He had everything he ever wanted his mother and a father, served him to have his life destroyed._

 _"Hello, you are Adam, right? Mom told me a lot about you," he said._

 _"Yeah I'm Adam I'm sorry I don't know you," said Adam._

 _"Jonas," said the boy._

 _Adam sat down looking at the kid "sorry about your mother."_

 _"She's your mother too," said Jonas his eyes covering in tears._

 _"Nope she stops being my mother the moment she left my father and me so yeah I don't have a mother," said Adam harshly._

 _Jonas looked at him in surprise "she did that?"_

 _"Kid life is unfair I would have though you realized that by now."_

 _"My life has been great actually," said Jonas._

 _"Oh sorry so you are a snob!" spat Adam getting to his feet his anger at his cowardly mother pouring out all over his half brother who had a great life something he had never had._

 _"My mother told me you were a great kid! A nice one! Amazing at hockey! Great at sports! A bit shy but maybe she was talking about a different boy," said Jonas._

 _"Must have because I don't have a brother or a mother," Adam said._

 _"Are you really that good at playing hockey?" asked Jonas._

 _"Hope to be in the Olympics and perhaps the NHL so yeah I'm not bad," Adam said his anger disappearing he loved to brag about his skill in hockey._

 _"I have truthfully never even been on the ice. I'm more a lacrosse guy," said Jonas._

 _Adam looked at the kid curiously "well we should fix that runs on my mother's side you can't be the only one without hockey skill."_

 _Jonas grinned "yeah! You could teach me?"_

 _"Deal!" Adam said giving his brother a half hug "sorry I…"_

 _"It's alright I get it if she had bailed on me I would have been upset," said Jonas._

 _Adam grinned "come on we have some work to do." he said._

 _Jonas nodded smiling._

 **End of Flashback**

Adam let a soft smile play on his lips. His brother was definitely his mother's child he had lacrosse skill like he wouldn't believe and hockey he wasn't bad at. Adam enjoyed the days after that he spent teaching his brother the basics of the game watching the game on TV to show him the more complex rules. He spent a lot of time that year with his younger brother. Then his brother got busy with university classes he was taking. He was a straight A nerdy child. He was sixteen years old and starting to take university classes. Adam hadn't seen his brother in months. Just as he finished thinking that his brother walked in with a frown.

"Thought you might need some cheering up," Jonas said.

"You bet," said Adam with a grin.

Jonas sat down and Adam asked him about his university classes. Jonas told him all about it telling him how he had won gold in his lacrosse stuff this year. This got his pain completely out of his mind. Jonas asked about the Olympics. Asked him about how he was feeling. How things with Lisa were going. Adam then told him about his friends.

"Alright bro listens and answer these questions carefully," said Jonas.

"Fine," Adam sighed.

"How long have you been friends?" asked Jonas.

"Since I could remember," said Adam.

"How long have you been dating Lisa?" asked Jonas.

"Couple weeks," said Adam.

"And you already are ready to take her to Edmonton instead of them. Don't you think it's a little weird that they are the only people you hang out with?" asked Jonas.

"No I don't," said Adam.

"Alright you don't hang out with anyone except them and your hockey buddies?" asked Jonas.

Adam looked at his brother "just get to the point!"

"Alright then. They are jealous bro. Of Lisa. And sorry but this Lisa chick sounds like a b****."

Adam looked at him "she isn't."

"She is," said Jonas "and you think it too you just want to finally settle down with somebody."

Adam looked away "not true."

"It is but buddy these girls I haven't even met you probably haven't even told them about your brother," said Jonas.

"Because they don't need to worry about me and obviously they don't care about me enough," said Adam.

Jonas rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair "whatever bro I'm right."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Adam grunted a goodbye to his girlfriend she was going to see her friend Holly who had gotten hurt.

"I love you see you tomorrow," she said running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah see you," he said.

She kissed him lightly before leaving. Adam watched her leave before looking up at the ceiling. He tried once again to go to sleep but instead his memories lead him to the time his mother left his final few minutes with her.

 **Flashback**

 _Adam sat watching Backyardigans when he was five years old. He loved the penguin Pablo. He giggled. Just as yelling from the kitchen floated over him. He walked over to the door and creaked it open peering in._

 _"Fine then we are done Josh!" he heard his mother yell at his father._

 _"Oh really?" asked his father._

 _"Yes, I am sorry it's my job!" his mother said._

 _"Fine if you can live with not being in mine or Adam's life you can leave I won't stop you," his father said._

 _"I hate you!" his mother screamed and turned on Adam who had sneezed._

 _"Mommy?" he asked timidly._

 _"I hate you too!" she yelled before storming out of the kitchen._

 _Adam's eyes started to stream with tears and he ran after his mother "but mommy!"_

 _He watched his mother swing open the door storm out and run out to her car._

 **End of Flashback**

Adam felt new tears leak over his cheeks he put his head in his hands. Before looking up at the ceiling. My mother hates me, my friends hate me, my father is dead….he thought back to his father's death. The death nobody had ever heard about from him at least, it destroyed him. It was the reason that the surgery must work.

 **Flashback**

 _Adam was fifteen pacing back and forth in front of his father's hospital room. He stared down at the light gray tiles. Breathing fast muttering under his breath. His father had gotten cancer, lung cancer. His father had been told a month ago, and during that month he had just gotten worse. Adam heard a door open and a doctor stepped out._

 _"Is he all right?" asked Adam turning to her._

 _"No Adam he is…." the doctor hesitated "we are losing him."_

 _Adam looked at her "he's dying!" he exclaimed._

 _The doctor nodded "yes he is I am so sorry Adam."_

 _Adam didn't hear her he pushed open his father's hospital door._

 _"Hello son," his father said._

 _Adam rushed to his father's side "no...no..no!"_

 _His father looked up at him "it's alright son my time has come to meet the creator."_

 _Adam felt tears well in his eyes "no it's not! Fight it, please! I'm not ready to be alone!"_

 _"You won't your grandparents will be there for you," his father promised._

 _Adam took in his father's appearance, he had a pale face. His hands clenched into fists, something Adam himself had grown to know runs on his father's side. He had dark circles around his eyes._

 _Adam took his father's hand "you were a great dad. I love you."_

 _"You are a great son. Are going to be a fantastic man, perhaps father one day and never let what your mother tell you to get to you any of it," he said._

 _Adam looked at his father "I won't I promise."_

 _"Oh and I'll be waiting for you to get into the NHL," his father said with a smile._

 _Adam smiled softly "I promise you will see me one day wear a jersey!"_

 _"I know I will," said his father_

 _Adam wanted to say more but he couldn't his throat was tight._

 _His father gave him a smile before going still. Adam made a small cry before sobbing. The doctor came over and placed her hand on his shoulder._

 **End of Flashback**

Adam sighed looking at the door. He heard familiar voices outside. A moment of yelling happened before a doctor walked in followed by Alis and Rylie. Adam looked at them surprised before glaring at them. The doctor walked out.

"Where have you been!?" Adam demanded.

"I collapsed last time," said Rylie defensively.

"I know you did!" Adam said before feeling tears well in his eyes "but if it was either one of you and I fainted I would have been there as soon as I could. If either of you were here I would drop whatever I was doing!"

"Hockey?" asked Rylie softly.

"Absolutely!" said Adam harshly.

Alisa was studying her shoes.

Adam paused to vomit before turning to his friends.

"Look we are sorry, life came up," said Rylie.

Adam sighed "sure it did!"

Rylie glared at him "your doctor told us some things."

"Like what?" asked Adam.

"Tomorrow you are getting flown to New York?" asked Rylie.

"Not by choice. It's the best place to get the surgery." Adam explained.

Rylie looked at him. Alisa looked up at him.

Adam sighed "it's my only chance to ever play hockey again."

Rylie sighed. Alisa looked slightly annoyed.

"You are alive Adam!" Alisa said.

"My father isn't! I need to join the NHL! I promised my father!" Adam said.

Rylie and Alisa stared at him. He had never told anyone about his father's death only that he had died. Adam looked away finally realizing that so much of his past he hadn't told his friends.

"What else haven't you told us about you Adam?" asked Alisa softly.

Adam looked at her and started by telling them about how his mother had left him when he was five giving them the truth. He then told them about his father's death. He then told them about his brother.

"You have a brother?" asked Alisa in a whisper.

Adam nodded "he's awesome. You would love him."

Adam felt like eighteen years of emotions disappeared off his shoulders, he had ever spoke about his past or feeling to his father because he was afraid to show his mother hurt him. He looked up at them.

"Why'd you never say anything?" asked Rylie.

"Didn't want to bore you plus it was painful enough the first time. I didn't want to relive it," said Adam.

Alisa looked at him "I know a few things about that."

"You guys are awesome. I needed to talk about that. Thanks," Adam said.

They smiled at him.

"We are always there for each other!" said Rylie "right?"

"Always," said Adam weakly his pain catching up with him.

He shifted down "don't go." he begged.

Alisa smiled "don't worry we'll be right here when you wake up."

Adam smiled and for the first time in two weeks, he finally had a good sleep.


	2. Challenge Two: Years of Unhappiness

**Hope you enjoy this Dreamer and Eagle ;)** **"Unhappy families are conspiracies of silence. The one who breaks the silence is never forgiven." This challenge was really hard Dreamer! I was a bit confused on the writing prompt so I hope this was what you were looking for! So for this prompt, I'm writing a story focused on Silvercloud, Ravenstar's daughter. For moons, Ravenstar's family has been wracked with grief. How is Silvercloud supposed to react? Well, she's supposed to change herself to be able to be happy.**

A silver tabby lay outside the nursery watching her kits play. The four kits tumbled around together. Fernkit, Poolkit and Willowkit bugging their brother Ebonykit. A light snow storm had started and big puffy flakes fell around the camp of WolfClan. Silvercloud kept a close eye on her kits noses making sure they didn't turn from the dark pink to light pink. She watched smiling softly as Fernkit kicked snow up at her brother.

A gray tom padded over.

"Silvercloud are you alright?" he asked concerned, making her jump.

Silvercloud nodded "fine love."

Duskstorm didn't seem convinced and lay down beside her licking her shoulder "we can't mourn forever."

Silvercloud closed her eyes a fresh wave of grief swimming over her for her two dead kits. She pressed her face into her mate's fur. She thought over all the losses her family had endured since she had been born. Her brother kidnapped by Dragon the leader of the Burning Empire. The group of rogues that were formed to take out the Clans. Her brother turned against them, never to remember them again. Her sister killed by her brother. Her father on his second last life two of them stolen by her brother. Silvercloud looked over at her daughters and son. She saw her mother, Stormmist slip out of the warrior's den and forced a smile at her grandchildren. She saw her father slip out of the leader's den. She watched him lick her son between the ears and smile over at them.

She smiled softly back "Ebonykit, Fernkit, Willowkit, Poolkit. Come on it's getting cold."

The four kittens started to complain all at once "but mom!"

"Come on kits," Duskstorm meowed nudging them to the nursery.

The three she's grumbled slipping into the nursery while Ebonykit just shrugged. Silvercloud slipped into the nest beside them curling around them. She began to lick their fur grooming them as well as warming them up. The she-kit grumbled about going to bed before they began to slowly drift off. Ebonykit stayed awake longer but was quiet he just liked to spend time alone with Silvercloud without his siblings. Silvercloud purred grooming his fur he had on a piece of fur that always poked up in the back. Silvercloud thought it was adorable.

"Close your eyes Ebonykit," Silvercloud purred.

Ebonykit let out a yawn and fell into a doze. Silvercloud felt her heart fill with love and happiness for her four bundles of energy. She curled around them placing her head down. She felt her heart swim with emotions. She remembered her family's past grief even her grandfather had inflicted major grief and had handled it much like her father did. Silvercloud felt her heart throb with fury when she thought of her father's way of grieving, the thing that had caused her so much grief in the past.

She remembered when her sister had been killed by her brother and her father had been viewed as a killer. He had hurt his Clanmates. She remembered stories of her aunts death that lead to her father leading an attack on WaveClan. She sighed when she thought of how she had been like him in a way when grief was too hard to bare. She had been trying hard not to allow her grief to force her to become like her father but it was a lot harder to do when she had been brought up by her father who hurt cats every time there was grief and her mother who curled up in a ball and forgot every cat barely letting Ravenstar in. Silvercloud glared at the crowded nursery and got to her paws careful not to wake her kits she slipped out of the nursery and breathed deeply. She smiled at her sister Mistypaw and brother Longpaw who were sitting beside each other eating. Without their mother to coo over Longpaw every day and completely ignore Mistypaw they had grown much closer. Brackenpaw padded over with a mouse and sat beside Mistypaw and smiled at her. Silvercloud had noticed her sister start to befriend the tom and had noticed how her father didn't even flick an ear nor did he when Longpaw had began to show interest in XXX. She felt upset and mad at first but then realized that it was just a good thing for her siblings.

Silvercloud padded over to the prey pile and grabbed a mouse she padded back and sat outside the nursery she began to eat slowly watching camp. Ravenstar padded out of the den and padded to sit down beside his daughter.

"Hello Silvercloud," he purred.

"Hi dad," Silvercloud meowed looking at him.

"How are the kits?" he asked.

"Energetic. They take after their father," she purred fondly.

Ravenstar chuckled "how is the nursery? Warm enough?"

"It's fine there are so many cats that the cold is sometimes welcome," she meowed.

Ravenstar looked at his daughter and nodded.

Silvercloud sighed "what has the Empire been up too?" she wouldn't tell any cat but she felt left out with her

"Aside from poisoning the river and attacking EarthClan nothing. Though you should have seen WaveClan at the last gathering something's not right." he meowed.

 **Couple moons later:**

Silvercloud watched from the sides not able to move from terror. She watched her brother pin her father down. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan that somehow her father would survive. Then something Silvercloud couldn't believe happened Stealth turned to the crowd of cats watching.

This battle had raged out for a long time. The Empire had attacked just before moonhigh and now Silvercloud could see the signs of the sun peaking over the mountains in the distance. It was the second time the Empire had attacked at the gatherings and this time the Clans had been hit even harder. With the Clans still weak from not being able to eat all the prey that was in their territory as well as the sickness that had been dragging on in the Clans. Silvercloud shifted her gaze to let it flicker along the hollow where the Clans held gatherings. Dragon's group of rogues had left and now only one remained her brother. She felt her heart hammer against her chest as she saw cats dragging friends and family either died or badly wounded to their medicine cats to be cared for. The Clans forgetting who belonged to who. She saw even her own snappy medicine cat helping to patch up Palestar of EarthClan. Her ears rang with crying and grief filled conversing with w

"Help! Help, please! My father, he's dying!" he shouted.

Silvercloud felt her ears flatten as Stealth turned to look at her.

"Silverkit help!" he screamed.

Silvercloud stared at him "you killed him!" she snarled claws digging into the ground.

"That was Stealth! I am no longer Dragon's son. I am Stealthkit son of Ravenstar and Stormmist! Brother of Silvercloud and Cloudpaw!" he meowed.

Silvercloud narrowed her eyes "why should I believe you?"

"Please Silvercloud our father is dying!" Stealth begged.

Silvercloud felt the fight towards her brother her leave her and sprinted forward she looked down at her father and knew it was already too late. _I will fight until my last life to bring your brother, back to our family._ Her father's words rang in her ears.

She crouched down by her father "you did it, dad! Stealthkit came home!" she meowed.

Ravenstar smiled weakly up at her "I know."

Silvercloud's ears flicked back towards her mother's grief-stricken wail as she pushed through to her mate's side. Silvercloud watched her mother and took a step back bowing her head. Mistypaw and Longpaw crowded around their father. Mistypaw burying her face in her father's pelt.

"I killed him," Stealth whispered.

Silvercloud looked at her brother "Stealth killed our father. Stealthkit would never do such a thing."

Stealth looked at her "I am so sorry Silvercloud."

"You didn't know Dragon tricked us all," Silvercloud muttered.

"We have to kill him," Stealth meowed.

Silvercloud nodded "we do."

"Silvercloud!" Silvercloud looked over at her mate as he yowled her name. Silvercloud padded over to him and pressed her fur against his tears filling her eyes. She looked over and saw her mother looking at her.

Silvercloud padded over to her father "we will get Dragon dad."

"Be careful he's not going to go down easily," he rasped.

Silvercloud nodded.

"Go fetch Flamepelt, Duskstorm please," Ravenstar croaked.

"Quickly," Silvercloud murmured.

Duskstorm with a final look from his father-in-law to his mate took off.

"I'm okay. I get to be with all of my family again," wheezed Ravenstar.

"Say hi to Berrytail and Sandstar for me," Silvercloud meowed.

Ravenstar nodded.

Flamepelt pushed through the crowd of WolfClan cats, Duskstorm on his paws.

"Stormmist, Mistypaw, Longpaw a moment please," Ravenstar asked weakly.

Mistypaw and Longpaw half dragged half lead their mother away. Silvercloud made to leave.

"Not you Silvercloud," he meowed.

She nodded.

Flamepelt looked at his friend "go quickly Ravenstar."

Ravenstar nodded "lead WolfClan well."

Flamepelt nodded "I will. Promise."

Ravenstar turned to looked at his daughter "Silvercloud it's no secret that StarClan has a plan for you."

Silvercloud nodded slowly "I know."

"Just be careful please," Ravenstar begged.

"That's what mom said when you were going to get Stealth you weren't careful," she meowed.

He raised a brow "that was different."

"I will do what I need to do to protect both the Clan and my family," Silvercloud meowed "how is that any different?"

Ravenstar sighed which caused him to hack weakly.

Flamepelt crouched beside his friend and flicked his ear for Silvercloud to fetch her family.

"Mom, Longpaw, Mistypaw," she meowed.

They nodded and padded off.

Silvercloud looked over at Stealth who was crying away from the crowd "you too."

Stealth sighed getting to his paws and padded off he sat down beside his brother and looked at his father.

Silvercloud stayed away from going to find her mate and kits. She found them together. Rainpaw nursing a wound on Ebonypaw's leg. Silvercloud licked Ebonypaw between the ears. Before gazing at her daughters checking for wounds. Poolpaw looked up at her.

"Daddy says grandpa is dying," she meowed.

Silvercloud felt new tears stream down her cheeks.

Duskstorm got to his paws and pressed against her and licked her shoulder to sooth her. She pressed her face into his neck fur.

Their children began to whisper among each other about kit and apprentice things who they thought should be the next deputy.

Finally just before moonhigh Silvercloud looked up to see Flamepelt calling to the WolfClan cats. Silvercloud looked at her mate.

"You go, I'll stay with Ebonypaw," he offered.

Silvercloud licked his shoulder before limping over to stand around her deputy and the new leader.

"Cats of WolfClan today we lost many cats. But we also gained one," he meowed.

Silvercloud watched as many cold glances were shot towards Stealth. She was surprised to see her younger siblings share the glare. She saw Flamepelt glance at Stealth with uncertainty. She wondered if Flamepelt was only allowing him to stay because of her father.

Flamepelt continued "I will not travel to the Cave tonight I will travel after I have mourned for our losses. But before moonhigh, I do need to pick a new deputy."

Flamepelt let his gaze travel along his warriors.

"Spirits of StarClan I say this name before the spirit of Ravenstar so he may hear and approve my choice. Silvercloud you shall be the next deputy."

Silvercloud felt the world freeze she stared at her father's friend and now her leader. She then bowed her head "thank you." she murmured as she padded to stand beside her leader.

Silvercloud saw her children murmur excitedly to each other and to their denmates. She saw Duskstorm smile at her. She saw her mother just flick her ear as she lay sobbing into Silvercloud's father's pelt. She saw her siblings smile at her. But the only person she really cared about that was there was her brother Stealth. She gazes at him and smiled as her family and clanmates began to chant her name.

Silvercloud felt pride surge through her before she sat back down and looked at her leader.

"Also Stealth please step forward." Flamepelt meowed.

Stealth did as he was instructed he flicked his ear.

"From this moment forth you shall no longer be known as Stealth the killer but Stealthfeather," meowed Flamepelt.

Silvercloud was one of the first to begin chanting her brother's new name. She beamed at him forgetting at that moment all that he had done to her. Even the night that he had almost killed her daughter Fernpaw.

Silvercloud knew at that moment that she was not going to follow her family's path of being sappy and grief filled. Yes, there was time to mourn for your family and friends but then there was the time to push that all aside for those that continue to live. She saw Flamepelt signal that the meeting was done and she padded over to her brother and smiled at him.

"Thank you Flamepelt," he meowed before turning to her.

"At least now I have a battle training partner whenever," she meowed nudging his shoulder playfully.

Stealth smiled at her "anytime."

Silvercloud looked around and began to mourn for her father and her dead clanmates some hurt more than others. When she spotted Swiftfoot her mentor surrounded by his crying family she stopped in her tracks and let herself mourn for him. When she saw her friend Mouseflight surrounded by her kits and Owlflight she felt her heart flip with fury. She had been too gentle to die.

But when she limped helping her son limp back to camp. She felt all her grief leave her. Though sometimes it came back like a wave splashing on the coastline almost knocking her over but she always found her paws. She now looked around trying to send out patrols finding this hard with how many cats were injured she knew that after so many years of her family always being known to hurt cats because of grief she would not be lead down that road. Now if only she could teach that to her mother, Mistypaw, and Stealthfeather.

"Stealthfeather, take Fernpaw, Duskstorm and Badgerclaw hunting try around TimberClan border." she ordered.

Stealthfeather nodded dipping his head "yes Silvercloud."

She felt her shoulder lift of the weight of so many cats from her family and finally, she could just focus on the future and the present occasionally remembering the past when she needed to stay strong or choice a path. But when she died moons later she had been the happiest of the descendants of the mighty Ravenstar.

 **So that turned out to be a lot longer than I wanted it to be! But I hope you like it!**


	3. Challenge 3: It's One Way For A Reason

**Once again this writing prompt caused be to stay up night after night thinking before I came up with an idea! This story is another of one of my favorite character Silvercloud. But it's a what if! What if Silvercloud had turned Duskstorm down when she was eleven moons old. What if she had become mates with her friend Timberblaze. Well, certainly a lot would have changed.**

"Don't you have a patrol to go on?" Silverpaw asked as her good friend Duskstorm as she sat cleaning herself. It seemed like for moons he had sat there watching her and it was starting to make her pelt crawl.

"No I did morning patrol today already," he replied.

"Oh," she meowed.

"So….after sun high do you want to go hunting?" he asked.

Silverpaw shook her head "no thank...Swiftfoot promised to take me hunting and then I am going to spend some time with Timberpaw. Since he's is in the medicine cat den, it must be lonely."

Duskstorm looked disappointed "oh alright then."

"See you Duskstorm," she meowed.

She got to her paws and padded over to her mentor she slipped out of camp and into the territory. She padded along with her mentor. She dashed away in the tree pouncing on a rabbit and killing it.

"Well done. You almost ready for your warrior assessment," Swiftfoot meowed.

Silverpaw smiled brightly "I can't wait! Not that I do like training with you."

Swiftfoot smiled "I know." he meowed.

Silverpaw smiled dashing away, she returned with a mouse.

By sunlight, they had two mice, a rabbit, and three sparrows.

"This will feed the nursery," meowed Swiftfoot.

Silverpaw smiled carrying a rabbit she slipped into camp and padded across camp to the nursery.

Mistykit bounced in her nest "hi Silverpaw!"

"Hi, Mistykit, Longkit, mom," Silverpaw meowed she placed the rabbit down "here."

Stormmist smiled softly "thanks, love."

Silverpaw shrugged "see you I'm going to go see Timberpaw." she turned and slipped out of the nursery and padded over to the medicine cat den.

"Here eat these," she heard Wolffang say.

Silverpaw slipped in "Timberpaw?"

Timberpaw looked up and smiled "hey Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw sat down beside him "how are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Timberpaw meowed.

"I'm glad I would have been really sad if you died saving me," Silverpaw meowed.

"We are clanmates its part of the job," meowed Timberpaw.

Silverpaw chuckled "I guess but some cats slack on the job. Just look at Eaglepelt."

Timberpaw smiled "yeah I guess."

Silverpaw smiled.

"So how is your training going?" asked Timberpaw.

"Good I should be able to have my warrior assessment in the next moon," she meowed.

"What do you mean? Your father isn't just going to allow you to become a warrior?" Timberpaw asked.

"Just because I'm the leader's daughter doesn't mean I get special treatment!" Silverpaw scolded.

"I was teasing," he meowed.

Silverpaw elbowed him "not nice."

Timberpaw smirked "sorry."

Silverpaw stuck her tongue out at him "do you want to share some prey?"

"Sure," Timberpaw meowed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Whatever is your favorite," Timberpaw meowed.

Silverpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a squirrel. She placed it beside him.

He nudged it to her "you first."

Silverpaw took a bit "thanks."

"So how're things for you?" Timberpaw asked.

"Good. Being a big sister is a little weird," she meowed.

"How so?" asked Timberpaw.

"I guess just having younger kits with your mother in the nursery," Silverpaw meowed with a shrug.

Timberpaw chuckled "so do you like Swiftfoot as a mentor?"

"Yeah! He's cool. I mean he has really good stories about my dad that my dad would never share with me himself. He also is really good at battle moves but some I can't do because he does them too fast," Silverpaw meowed.

Timberpaw nodded.

"Your mentor is Moosepelt? Must be rough," she said.

Timberpaw chuckled "thanks. No, he's alright I guess a little rough but…"

Silverpaw nodded "thanks what I was thinking."

"How have you been since the attack at the gathering I know you lost your sister," meowed Timberpaw.

"A lot better than my parents," she meowed "no good I guess. Better since Mistykit and Longkit were born since moms came around."

Timberpaw smiled.

"Silvercloud! Silvercloud!" chanted her clanmates.

Silvercloud puffed out her chest as her Clanmates called her name. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Duskstorm step forward to congratulate her. Silvercloud shrugged and padded over to the newly named Timberblaze.

"I love your name!" she said.

"Yours isn't bad either!" he meowed.

Silvercloud pressed her nose to his shoulder.

Timberblaze grinned "come on let's eat before our vigil."

Silvercloud nodded "alright. Squirrel?"

"Always," he meowed.

Silvercloud collected the prey before bringing it back to him she took a bit.

Timberblaze gingerly wrapped his tail around her.

Silvercloud smiled shifting closer to him "Timberblaze?"

"Silvercloud I've had a crush on you forever!" he blurted.

Silvercloud purred "that's what I was about to say."

Timberblaze smiled "will you be my mate?"

"I'd love to," she purred nuzzling his cheek.

Timberblaze purred licking her shoulder.

Silvercloud could see her family sharing a meal across the camp. Her father watching her he smiled. Duskstorm watched from where he sat beside Mistykit sadly he watched them.

Silvercloud purred closing her eyes as she leaned against him.

"Congratulations! You are expecting!" Berrytail meowed.

Wolffang had been out and Silvercloud and Timberblaze couldn't wait to be told so they practically begged Berrytail to check.

They had been warriors for moons and now they were about to be parents.

Silvercloud beamed "you're a father!"

"You're a mother," Timberblaze purred pulling her closer to him.

Silvercloud purred.

"Leave the elders den both of you," Berrytail meowed.

Silvercloud smiled getting to her paws she slipped out of the den "who should we tell first?"

"You're father?" he asked.

Silvercloud purred "alright come on." she padded across camp to where her parents were sharing a vole.

"Dad, mom, we have something to tell you," she meowed.

"What?" Stormmist asked.

"I'm expecting kits!" Silvercloud meowed.

Ravenstar and Stormmist both glanced at each other shock coursing through their veins before they both purred "congratulations!"

Silvercloud purred. She remembered a couple days after Timberblaze and her had became mates when Duskstorm had asked her if she would become his mate. She had gritted her teeth and said no. But now she was sure she had made the right decision. Timberblaze was the perfect tom for her.

"Timberblaze!" Silvercloud yowled.

Timberblaze pushed into the nursery "yes?"

"The kits!" Silvercloud gasped out.

Timberblaze sped off leaving his mate to dig her claws into the nest and grit her teeth. She lashed her tail.

Wolffang pushed in "here." he meowed passing her a stick.

Silvercloud bit down on it. She could hear her mate talking to her parents and siblings outside before he slipped into the nursery and crouched down beside her murmuring to her.

Silvercloud pushed the first kit into the nest with a yowl of pain.

Wolffang began to lick it "a tom."

Silvercloud purred before she hissed in pain.

"Push," Wolffang meowed.

Silvercloud gritted her teeth against the pain flattening her ears. She pushed. Her tail lashing about.

"Keep going," Wolffang ordered.

Silvercloud pushed the second kit and final kit into the moss.

"Another tom," Wolffang meowed.

Silvercloud purred as Wolffang left.

"We should name them before your parents come stomping in," Timberblaze meowed.

Silvercloud looked at her kits one was a silver tom with black tabby stripes and a white paw. The other was a white tom with cream stripes and black underbelly.

"How about Stormkit for the white tom?" Silvercloud asked.

"Love it, what about Stealthkit?" he asked.

Silvercloud looked at him "really?"

He nodded. She purred and nuzzled his cheek before he licked both his sons between the ears.

Ravenstar slipped into the nursery followed by Stormmist "how is she?"

"I'm fine," Silvercloud meowed.

Ravenstar and Stormmist padded over and gazed down at the two tom kits smiling softly.

"Stormkit and Stealthkit," Silvercloud whispered.

Ravenstar purred looking the kits over. Stormmist smiled licking her daughter between the ears.

Every cat in the nursery that night believed she had names her son after her parents but instead she had named him after her best friend Duskstorm. Silvercloud fell asleep curled around her kits.

"Timberblaze could I have some help," Silvercloud meowed as Stormkit raced around camp and a very sick Stealthkit moaned at the curve of her belly.

Timberblaze looked at her mate "Flamepelt just asked me to go on a patrol."

Silvercloud sighed "alright."

Duskstorm plucked Stormkit up by the scruff "hey sit still." he meowed placing him beside his mother.

Silvercloud smiled "thanks."

"How you feeling Stealthkit?" asked Duskstorm crouching so he was eye level with the kit.

"Sick!" he muttered.

"That's not good," Duskstorm meowed.

"Thanks for the help," Silvercloud meowed.

"No problem," Duskstorm meowed sitting down.

Silvercloud smiled at him.

"I can't believe you!" Silvercloud sobbed.

"I…." Timberblaze meowed standing beside a shocked looking Greenheart.

"Silvercloud it's not what it looks like," Greenheart meowed.

Silvercloud sobbed "oh no? You've been cheating on me! I bet all those hunting patrols and border patrols were just you hanging out with Greenheart!"

Duskstorm appeared out in the trees "what's going on?"

"He cheated on me!" Silvercloud sobbed.

Duskstorm came to stand beside her looking at Timberblaze.

"You've been friends with Duskstorm forever!" Timberblaze meowed.

Silvercloud glared at him "friends! Not mates! Do our kits mean anything to you?"

Timberblaze looked at her "of course they do! I love our kits."

"Obviously not!" Silvercloud growled "you are not my mate! You are not my kits father!" she sobbed dashing away.

Duskstorm followed her "hey! I am so sorry!"

"I hate him! I hate Greenheart!" she sobbed.

Duskstorm whipped the tear away from her eyes "come on your kits."

"I can't! They can't grow up without a father!" she sobbed.

Duskstorm looked at his paws "I love you Silvercloud."

She looked at him "I know I like you too but I'm not ready for a mate again!"

"What if I helped you?" he asked.

Silvercloud smiled "I'd love that."


	4. 60 Years

**This prompt was much easier thanks Scarlet! I hope you like Star Wars. I've been wanting to do this for a while. Memories of Anakin Skywalker. I will be writing about memories from both the animated series and the original series.**

 **Prompt:** **He was everything, and more. He outshone all the stars, and lights. He was a galaxy, and forever shining.**

"Ouch!" someone cried as they stub their toe against an old wooden box.

The lid opens wide revealing a metal handle that looked as though it belonged to a great warrior. The old man sighs sadly.

"You once did belong to a great warrior," Obi Wan said picking up the lightsaber carefully as though it was made of glass.

"Yes once you did," Obi Wan repeated.

Obi Wan was a former jedi master of the jedi council. During the Clone Wars he had served under the grand army of the republic along side his fellow jedi. But since the end of the Clone Wars many things changed. Obi Wan looked at the wall sadly. Before hearing a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

A man with a white beard and a bald head walked in "general Kenobi."

"Good day Captain Rex," Obi Wan replied.

Rex looks at the lightsaber in a second many different emotions flicker across his face. Just like how Obi Wan felt at the moment. Hate, fear, anger, sadness, sorrow, grief, happiness, they all bubbled up in the pit of the old man's stomach.

"Sorry," Rex said thinking that he had just walked into the jedi thinking about his former padawan.

"Quite alright Rex," Obi Wan says with a wave of his hand.

"Were you just think about…..general Skywalker?" Rex asks.

"Yes I was….I miss him…" Obi Wan says.

Rex nodded slowly "I understand. He was a good man. A good friend. How he went over to the Empire of all jedi...I-I."

"He was twisted by fear for Padme we both know that. He had vision that the love of his life was going to die and since his mother died after he had visions of her doing so. He believed that it would happen again," Obi Wan saids.

Rex nodded "I have just been watching Luke. That boy reminds me of his father more and more. Racing those ships. He could have gave his father a run for his money."

Obi Wan smiled softly "he was the best star pilot in the galaxy." he sat down with a sigh.

"If you don't mind telling me general I'd like to hear about when you first found him as a young boy," Rex saids.

"Well you know he was a slave. When I first met him I didn't think he was anything to brag about he was a young boy who enjoyed helping the jedi and showing off his skill," Obi Wan replied "but as I got to know him better he was what I think of him now. He was everything, and more. He outshone all the stars, and lights. He was a galaxy, and forever shining. He outshone all the jedi in the order."

"If he had been granted the rank of master do you think it would have changed?" Rex asked.

"I believe so yes. His trust in the council was shaken because of that," Obi Wan replied.

"Why didn't they?" Rex asked.

"Because he was arrogant and he still had much to learn. He was stronger than Master Yoda and Master Windu but he was quick to act and thought little," Obi Wan said.

"But general I believe that's what set him apart from all of you. He combined the force with his wits and it made him a great warrior," Rex said always have been quick to defend his jedi commander.

Obi Wan rubbed his face "I believe we should have granted him the rank of master too Rex. He was the chosen one."

"You still believe that even with what has happened to him?" asked Rex.

"Anakin was always one to surprise me. I predict that he will do it again. He will join us in the light side of the force," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "have you been in touch with Bail? How is Leia doing?"

"Well. She seems to have her mother's gift in the senate," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "I still can't believe he talked Padme into it."

"You know how persuasive Anakin can be," Obi Wan said with a light smile.

"Was it before the battle of Geonosis?" Rex asked.

"As far as I've been told,'' Obi Wan said.

Rex sighed "I wish I had known. He was such a good jedi. A good friend to lose him like this…."

"Trust me I know. Anakin was a brother to me. I couldn't kill him. It's why he still lives," Obi Wan said.

"Anakin Skywalker no longer lives. He is dead. He was killed by the Emperor and we will revenge his death," Rex said.

"Revenge is not the jedi way," Obi Wan said.

"I'm no jedi," Rex said.

Obi Wan smiled.

There was a knock on the door and a young jedi walked in. He was half the size and Rex. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes. He had three scars running across his cheek.

"Kanai scent me to tell you it's time to leave," the boy said.

Rex nodded "you coming general?"

"No. I have served my time in the war. It's time for the next generation to take over. Plus I have a mission here," Obi Wan said.

"Watch over him well," Rex said.

"Oh I will," Obi Wan replied.

Rex nodded.

"Goodbye Obi Wan," the boy said.

"Farewell Ezra," said Obi Wan said shaking hands with the boy.

Ezra nodded "we will see each other when the war is over."

Obi Wan nodded and watched the boy leave before turning to Rex. Rex walked over and hugged him.

"See you later old friend," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "I'll get him for you."

Obi Wan nodded "I thank you in advance then."

"See you," Rex said walking out.

Obi Wan looked down at the lightsaber then placed it in the box "I miss you my brother."


	5. I Love You More Then Life It's Self

**Prompt: "Well, I couldn't let you die without knowing I love you."**

 **This prompt drove me insane not because I didn't know what I wanted to write but because I wanted to get it perfect! Here is my favorite pairing Splashfire X Briarleaf. Let's see what you think!**

Splashfire couldn't remember what had happened he blinked open his eyes. The area around him a blur. He could comprehend what had happened. Then as if an explosion went off in his head he remembered. There had been an attack on camp. Briarleaf had been pinned by Ebonystripe the deputy of the Burning Empire. Splashfire remembered the horror he had felt. Since his daughter had just been chased away from him by Hawkflight. He made the decision to help his mate in a second. He had knocked the warrior off his mate before Ebonystripe buried his claws into the back of his neck.

Splashfire's breath was harsh the pain in the back of his neck was blinded "Br-B-Briairleaf?" he croacked.

"Stay still Splashfire," he could hear Thornpaw order.

Splashfire blinked and his vision cleared. He was in the middle of the clearing.

"W-w-what hap-p-pened?" he stuttered.

"Keep quiet Splashfire," Thornpaw said.

Splashfire against what the medicine cat apprentice had ordered slowly sat up causing the world to spin and his strength to keep breathing vanish. He coughed which flooded his mouth with blood.

"Thornpaw where is Briarleaf?" Splashfire rasped.

"She's in the apprentice den with Mousepaw," Thornpaw meowed "she's okay."

Splashfire collapsed back down his breathing shallow.

Briarleaf slipped out of the apprentice den and padded over to her mate "is he okay Thornpaw?"

"I don't know. He's not listening so I don't think so," Thornpaw meowed.

Briarleaf pressed her nose to her mates cheek "do as Thornpaw says love."

Splashfire ran his tail weakly down her side "are you alright? How about Mousepaw?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. Mousepaw she has a scratch on her leg that's pretty deep but it'll heal," Briarleaf meowed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you die and I was hoping Hawkflight wouldn't want to kill an apprentice," Splashfire meowed.

"It's okay Splashfire, nothing happened except you almost being killed," Briarleaf meowed.

Splashfire looked at her "I love you Briarleaf."

Briarleaf pressed her nose gently to his cheek "I know you do. I know how much you love me. It's as much as I love you."

Splashfire smiled softly "I don't think you know how much."

"I think you don't know how much I love you," Briarleaf meowed.

Splashfire looked at her the world beginning to get blurry again "I love you more than life Briarleaf."

Splashfire saw tears well in his mates eyes "don't leave me Splashfire." she meowed.

"For now we will be apart by sight, my love," Splashfire rasped weakly "but not by love. I will be waiting for you."

Briarleaf buried her face in his pelt. Splashfire closed his eyes shivering.

"I love you Briarleaf," Splashfire's voice cracked.

Briarleaf nodded "I love you too."

Splashfire closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed by darkness.


End file.
